Crestwood Nightmare
by Luna Lilliebell
Summary: Three girl's… one history assignment… and their lives changed…. forever… (my 2nd fanfic yay i hope you like it, please don't hate cause i haven't put the proper ppgz and rrbz in this but this does have me and my 2 friends in it lol and its rated T for language R&R thankyou)
1. intro

_**Buttercup Green**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**B-day: October 31st**_

_**Hair Colour: Black with Red Highlights**_

_**Eye Colour: Dark Purple**_

_**Height: 5'10**_

_**Personality: Boy-Crazy, bossy, short tempered, hyper, out spoken and candy crazy.**_

_**She has DD-cups, very nice curves, her hair goes mid-back, and sometimes it's up in a ponytail most of the time it's down with a red pitch fork clip in it. She is the smart one out of the three, good at making plans and always gets straight A's. She is very strong but is not the strongest in the gro**_

_**Skyler Ocean**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**B-day: October 31st**_

_**Hair colour: Black with neon green highlights**_

_**Eye colour: lime green**_

_**Height: 5'00**_

_**She has F-cups, very nice curves, her hair is in two pigtails and goes to her hips and they have little curls at the ends. She also wears a wolf clip in her hair. She is the sweet and kind one out of the group, she is strong but not as much as the other two although she us stronger than a normal person.**_

_**Luna Lillie-bell**__  
__**Age: 17**__  
__**B-day: October 31st**__  
__**Hair colour: white with midnight blue highlights**__  
__**Eye colour: neon blue**__  
__**Personality: very badly short tempered, tomboy, athletic, strongest, can read minds, gets in to fights a lot, most of the time get DTs and don't really do homework **__  
__**Height:5'5**__  
__**She is the tough athletic tomboy of the group, she has EE-CUPS that she really hates and hourglass figure which she also really hates, her hair goes to her knees sometimes has it in a ponytail but when she don't she has a blue bat clip in her hair.**_


	2. the chokers and three highly odd boys

**Skyler's p.o.v**

"Hurry up you bloody slow coach!" Luna yells at me impatiently as I try my best to keep up with my pissed off best friends.  
"Why do we even have do this? I know I'm going to fail this class anyway" Luna whined.

"Please stop whining, you will pass we will help you" I said smiling at her, she did the same.

"Even if we did help her she wouldn't pass" BC muttered under her breath

"BC didn't think anyone heard what she said but unfortunately a very pissed Luna had heard and tackled BC to the ground.

"Guys please... Stop fighting… please" I whispered as my eyes got watery with tears. They stopped to comfort me until I stopped crying

(Not that far away from the girls)

**Blaze's p.o.v**

"Come on hurry up and put the chokers down will you?! We don't want the girls to see us!" bramble groaned.

"Oh come on, why do we have to hurry up? How long have we been watching the three girls now?" I whined.

"We started to watch them when we were 5 years old, happy now?" bramble said with a dull face.

"Much" shade and I answered back

CRACK, SNAP!

"Why did you hit me for you bloody idiot?! I said I didn't mean to do that!" Luna yelled at BC.

"SHIT! Come on we have to hide!" I whisper yelled as we legged it to a tall tree, we hurried up the tree to hide so the girls wouldn't see us and think we were creeps.

We got into the tree just in time cause the girls are just below us then shade nudged me "what shade" I whispered

"The girl Luna in the middle is hot as hell" shade whispered with a smirk on his face then bramble started to chuckle

"You to shut up right now or they will see us" just as I whispered that Luna turned around and looked up strait at us.

Then all of a sudden Skyler runs off, Luna and BC chuck metal detectors at us making us unbalanced on the branch and fall out onto the hard ground below. Luna stomped her way up to us having a look of anger on her face as she punched all three of us really hard.

"You creeps! What the fuck are you doing in a tree? And how dare you scare Skyler enough to the point she would run away! Now apologise to her RIGHT NOW or I will give you ALL knuckle sandwich. Got it?" BC screamed at us but all we could do was nod our heads franticly.

"Now all you fucktards have to help us find Skylar" Luna ordered as she stomped off angrily.

**Luna p.o.v**

I look at BC and she is holding something I didn't really care about it though the all of a sudden I hear Skyler running up to us screaming "Hey guys I found some-" she didn't finish what she was saying cause she tripped on something

I go over to her see that there are two more of things that BC was holding I pick the one that is midnight blue. I help Skyler up then I remembered the boys. I turned on my heel to speak to the boys but they were gone 'what the hell where did they go?'

We started to walk back to school slowly because Skyler is limping, we were looking at the chokers we had found.

The chokers were all the same a part for the colour of the teardrop stone in the centre, as we looked closer we saw that they all had little engravings in the stones

The green one had the word 'lupus'

The red one had the word 'deamon'

Then the midnight blue one had the word 'lamia'

"These are really cool" BC spoke up

"I think we should keep them" I said

"If we are keeping them can I have the green one? I don't know why but it seems like its calling to me" Skyler mumbled. As she touched the choker it shone brightly, like it had ripples of the colour going through it.

She gasped when it happened "Egosum lupus" she whispered as her eyes rolled back.

I picked up the midnight blue chocker, my eyes rolling back just like Skyler's whispering "Egosum lamia"

Just a bit after me BC does the same thing whispering "Ego sum demon"

We got to the edge of the woods and at the end of the school filed a really strong wind sent us flying back in to the woods making us hit some trees.

(1 hour later)

I woke up in the school infirmary I slowly sit up holding my head, my gums aching slightly I go to touch my gums and my finger gets pricked by my unusually long sharp tooth

**BC p.o.v**

My eyes shot open I start to look around I see Luna on my right and Skyler on my left

"What the fuck happened to us back there Luna….Luna….LUNA" I muttered and yelled the last part

Then I saw Luna turn to look at me and she went wide eyed

"Um…what the fuck is that sticking out from your head dude" she whispers while pointing to my head

"Whoa what the fuck is up with your teeth" I say looking at her teeth

"It's not just us…look at Skyler"

I turn my head to look at Skyler my mouth drops open and hits the floor

"owwwww…what happened…why are you staring at me like that…why does my head and butt hurt so much" Skyler whined

"g-g-g-go…l-l-look…I-in the mirror" Luna and I shuttered

We all get up and go to the mirror and look at our self's then at the same time we all "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what the hell has happened to us" we all screamed which made a couple of teacher in the school come in and asked us what was wrong

(2 hours later)

"Yes school is finally over" I shouted

We started to walk home, as we got out the school gates we saw the three mysterious boys again

When we looked at the boys it felt as if we were being pulled closer to them by our heart strings

After a while the boys turn around and stare at us, Luna and I stop walking then we have Skyler walk in to us

"Huh…what did you stop for guys" Skyler mumbles to us then she see why we stopped and her mouth fell to the floor.

**Shade's p.o.v**

"Hey guys" I whisper

"What is it Shade" Bram and blaze say with a dull face

"Do you get the feeling that someone is watching you at all?" I muttered back

We turned around to see those girls again Skyler's expression is priceless and then out of nowhere BC starts walking up to us dragging Luna with her and then you have Luna dragging Skyler along with them but she is struggling to get away but it was too late all of them were over here now

"Hey BC why did you drag us over with you I don't want to speak to those again let alone see them again in my life time" Luna muttered under her breath

'Did she really think we didn't hear that' I thought

"Yeah I did think that why" Luna replied to my thought

"And why do you look like us" BC stated

"Well missy that's cause we're the same as you" Bram spat out

I saw the girls staring at us, the boys and I then looked at each other and we all smirked

In the blink of an eye the boys and I had the girls in our arms, over our shoulders and we sped off to our home


	3. on the stage

**Chapter 2 **

Skyler p.o.v

"Put me down you animal!" I yelled while trying to get away

"So are you Skyler!" the boy holding me yelled

I got out of his grip and ran into their living room, diving under the sofa and curled up into a ball.

"H-How do you know my name you creep!" I yelled shakily so they could hear it a mile away.

Suddenly I felt something grasp my tail, I tried to turn my head but hit it on the sofa and I started to whimper, they started to pull me out from under the sofa by my tail, I cried out in pain.

"Don't do that! Can't you see it's hurting her?" The boy with the tail shouts worryingly at red eyed boy

Then out of know where we hear a loud BANG! "W-what w-was that?" I say as the boys and I turn our heads to see where Luna and BC were and what I saw made me cry more.

Blaze's p.o.v

We all look round and see Luna and BC trying to kill each other, hearing sniffles and hurried footsteps, I turned to see that Skyler was gone.

"Oh no we did it again that's second time today…Skyler come back! We didn't mean to fight in front of you or upset you even more…p-p-p-please come back" BC said getting up and started to go after Skyler.

"Ok can I ask you guys something" Luna says also getting up

"Sure anything you want babe ask away" Shade says with a smirk plastered on his face until he got punched in the face by Luna, Bramble and I laughed.

"Don't you ever call me that again and what the hell are your names?" she mumbled as Skyler was dragged back in by BC.

"Well, my name is Shade, that one on the sofa is Bramble and the one that is now with Skyler is Blaze" I heard Shade say.

After Shade spoke and told the girls our names, Skyler started to struggle to get out of my grasp

"P-P-Please let go of me B-Blaze I'm scared" Skyler whispered in to my ear with her ears lowered in fear

Shade's p.o.v

Luna and BC were just about to get up to sort things out with Skyler and Blaze, but I stepped in to stop the girls.

"Don't interfere with them they can sort it out on their own"

"Move Shade"

"No can do babe"

"Don't call me that you-"

"Language Luna" I spit out with a smirk plastered on my face

"That's it your dead" she yelled lunging at me and we both fall to the floor with her strangling me

"Owwwwwwwwwww" I pretended to choke and cough then I played dead

"Oh no! Shade get up! Come on… SHADE… P-P-Please get up Shade"

"Hahahahaha! You do have a heart after all" I laughed while getting up.

Luna got up, turned on her heel and walked away wordlessly, sitting down on the window sill looking out at the rain.

"Why did you bring us here anyway" BC spoke up suddenly Skyler got out of Blaze's grasp and ran out with an unusual amount of speed

"What…the fuck…I didn't know there was wolves around here" she turns her head to look at us and see Skyler is gone

"Uh…err…um about that wolf out there-" I got cut off by Blazes hand on my mouth and him shaking his head saying no

"Just spit it out guys" Luna and BC says bluntly

"The wolf that you just sa-"

Just a bit after I got cut off again we all stop and listen to hear a really loud howl

"Oh no SKYLER come on BC we have to find her before she killed or captured by hunters" Luna yelled I looked at blaze and saw his eyes change 'oh no this is not good why did you have to say that Luna and how did you know the wolf was Skyler'

Just after that blaze runs out after Skyler to bring her back

Luna's p.o.v

(The next day at school in the music room)

At the moment I am the only one in here because the other two woke up late oh well I might as well sing something I am the lead singer after all in our group.

I put on the backing track to so alone by Anna blue

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

My face against the window pane

A tear for every drop of rain

I'm living like already I have died

Have died

Emptiness a present past

A silent scream to shatter glass

I have to go; it's time for me to fly

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

(Wake me with your kiss)

Who will care if I'm not here?

If suddenly I disappeared?

No one's gonna notice it at all

Dying flowers in my hand

I'm vanishing from where I stand

It isn't yet too late to get the cure

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

I am so lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

So lonely and so sad

You're the reason that I'm feeling bad

I am so lonely and so sad

Living in a dream I've never had

(Wake me with your kiss)

After I sung that BC, Bramble and Shade came in with the music teacher and the head teacher

"Oh, sup guys, what took you so long to get here? Where is Skyler?" I asked angrily, trying to calm myself down because I haven't seen them all day.

"Well babe the reason we are really late is because we were trying to find Skyler and Blaze from last night"

"Wait Blaze and Skyler are on their own together?" I said in a panicked tone.

"Yeah, why what's wrong with that?" shade asks but I just run off out of the school to our house got in and Skyler run strait to me

"Hey its okay I'm here don't worry" I say wiping her eyes that's when see the others behind us at the front door shocked because I was being really kind and sweet

"What the hell are you staring at? Take a fucking picture it lasts longer!"

Skyler sniffled and hid behind me when Blaze walked in from the back door

"Blaze what did you do to Skyler-" I got interupted by Skyler

"Um Luna he didn't do any thing he just told me whats happening to us and all that" she mumbles giggling at me

"Oh...okay then nevr mined" i mutter dropping Blaze to the ground

"Hey girls we should go to the stage and praktest" i yell running off to the stage with everyone else behind me 'Suckers i'm faster than them hahaha'

we got to the stage and had everything ready i was playing the base and the lead singer, Skyler is on the drums and BC is on the electric guitar

we were all playing and that but then i heared i little noise but i ignored it than i ran over to BC to be next to her and i took in a big to find that there is a nasty smell around her than it hit me 'SHE FARTED' "Yeah" (sniff) "ewww" i hold my nose and than Skyler gets up and asks "Whats wrong Luna".

She has just smelt BC fart and has gone really green/pale colour then she starts to run off the stage to be sick but ends up being sick as she is running poor Skyler.

After that i go back over to BC and push her off the stage and yelled "YOU NASTY-" before i could finish what i was saying Skyler butts in and yells "YOU DIRETY COW BC" than as she just finished yelling that i run off the stage to be sick and i hear the boys laughing the heads off at what just happened.


	4. The fight

Chapter 3

The fight...

Bramble's p.o.v

Still chuckling, I slowly walked over to BC and offered my hand pulling her to her feet.

As soon as BC was up she ran to find Luna and Skyler out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tail twitching 'Wow she is really pissed about what happened ' I thought as she disappeared back stage.

Shade, blaze and I all turned as we heard a growl, seeing BC lunging towards Luna and Skyler with her hands outstretched to their necks.

She pinned them to the wall, them both grabbing her wrists to try and dislodge her gouging fingers from their necks.

"YOU FUCKING BLAMED ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO, YOU KNEW THAT I HAD MY EGG SANDWICHES IN MY BAG WHICH WAS NEXT TO THE FUCKING AMP AT THE FRONT! NOW I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BLAME ME FOR RIGHT NOW"

Luna ripped BC's hand off of her neck, stumbling to the side and gasping for air, "l-let g-go! You fucking bitch!" Skyler choked out, BC grasped her neck with two hands, squeezing her neck, almost crushing her wide pipe whilst doing it

Luna's p.o.v

We came out from hiding behind the amp but then I feel hot air on the back of my neck and a growl, we both turn slowly seeing an extremely pissed off Buttercup stepping towards us menacingly.

We started to back away but ended up getting lunged at, are backs slammed against the wall as her fingers latched around our throats.

Struggling for breath I grab her wrist out of anger and suffocation "YOU FUCKING BLAMED ME FOR SOMETHING I DIDN'T DO, YOU KNEW THAT I HAD MY EGG SANDWICHES IN MY BAG WHICH WAS NEXT TO THE FUCKING AMP AT THE FRONT! NOW I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO BLAME ME FOR RIGHT NOW"

Just after BC screamed that in my face, I snapped and I ripped her hand away from me, I stumble away to breath "L-let g-go you fucking bitch! Learn to take a joke every one in a while, we didn't know it was your egg sandwiches that stunk out the front of the stage" Skyler chocked that's when BC put both her hands on Skylers neck, now me being me I am really protective of Skyler so when BC did that, I felt something in me snap and in a flash of light I sent BC flying across the room but the thing that got my attention was the boys being wide eyed.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT" I screamed still in a rage that's when I hear fluttering in my ear I turned my head to see large black wings

"WHAT...THE...FUCK...WHY...HAVE...I...GOT...WINGS" I screamed as I was just about to bolt over to BC I felt something tugging on my trousers lightly I looked down to see Skyler in wolf form and I knew we had to leave for a while, me and Skyler quickly turned and headed for the door, when we got to the gates out side we stop and look back at the place that we once called home.

Skyler was at the tree by the lake waiting for me because I went to get some stuff after did and got what was needed I yelled for Skyler and we went to leave but as I started turning I saw 6 teens our age land out side the front door, I saw our three boys open it and they looked strait at us that's when we bolted it into the forest not knowing what will be waiting for us if we ever came back.

Shades .p.o.v

The girls fight was horrible I wanted to step in but Bramble wouldn't let me, after Luna sent BC flying across the room us boys ran over to her to if she was still alive...and...she was okay. I have never seen anything like that..never seen so much loss over self control. Speaking of which.. I turned to see if the others were okay, frowning in confusion when they weren't in sight.

I was just about to speak up when the door bell rung, getting to our feet Blaze and i went to see who it was. I yanked open the door and frowned "cousins? What brings you here? We haven't seen you all in a while" there stood three of our cousins, they had their mates wrapped around them, I must admit that deep down I was jealous, I wanted my mate to be right by my side and never let go. But no one had to know that..

"We are here to tell you about what is happening dear cousins, where is the other third of your little 'Clan?"

"Butch let go of me quickly" Butters said distantly that's when they all let go of their mates as they turn to what made my heart sink inside my chest..My Luna... It felt like the further away she got the more empty I was.

Blossom, bubbles and butters all charged off after them leaving me and Blaze staring off to where the only thing that we have and will ever love...

Blaze and I both took a step forward, ready to run after them, we both growled as our cousins pushed and dragged us into the house.

"LET THE FUCK GO OF ME YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLE!" I snarled at Butch, he laughed at me, slamming me to the wall and pinning me to it. Bloomer did the same to Blaze. "You and I both know that I'm not an arse hole, I need you to calm your tits and stop acting like such incompetent Twats!" He ordered harshly.

The room fell to a deadly silence, the only sound being uneven breathing from me and Blaze when we struggled to get free. "Why should we have to 'calm our tits'? Our mates are out there somewhere! We finally just got them into our lives and you don't have the slightest clue how it feels, not being able to get close to them, we were 5! 12 years of not being able to be with them... Not the slightest clue on how it feels!"

"Yo dudes why are ya rings glowing and shit?" Brick said in a confused tone. We all looked at our rings, mine was glowing bright blue..just like Luna's eyes..god I miss her so much and she's only been gone an hour...


	5. The return

Chapter 4

The return...

(A long week later)

All of a sudden Blossom, Bubbles and Butters Burst through the door out of breath "Awww man I just got that door fixed" Bramble whined, BC chuckled

"What's happened did ya find em" Boomer said with puppy dog eyes "No not yet sorry" bubbles whimpered when she said that Blaze went and hid under the sofa but just as that happened we all hear the front door creek open and see two girls just walk in with not a care in the world while having a discussion.

Skyler's p.o.v

Luna and I have traveled the mountains for the past week, we had a huge ancient map that led us to a wizard, he recognised our chokers and immediately knew what we came for, he gave us all the information by giving us a book.

The past week we felt a strange longing to go back, like it was trying to pull us back, we don't know exactly why but it was getting stronger and the longing was slowly turning painful.

We walked through the door, talking to Luna about the book, we looked and there sat Shade, BC, Bramble and 6 strangers that I have never seen before.. We walked in further, hearing a yelp from under the sofa "help me!" I gasped.

It was Blaze, I crouched down and looked under, seeing him curled up his tail was trapped! I crawled under and gently freed it from the sofa, kissing it better softly, climbing out and helped him up.

I squealed as he lunged at me, wrapping his arms around me and crushing me in a impossibly tight hug, spinning around. "I missed you so much please don't leave again I couldn't handle it" he whispered in my ear, turning my head slightly I gasped in compete utter shock...

Shade held Luna to him closely, cupping her face as he closed his eyes and planted his lips upon hers. I squealed internally. She dropped the book. Her eyes fluttering closed, her choker and his ring glowed the same bright blue as the kissed each other.

I turned back to look up at Blaze. He blushed slightly when I caught him staring, I smiled and went onto my tiptoes, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my cheek against his chest, hearing his heartbeat thud at a steady pace. I smiled wider when he wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me back. "I missed you too" I whispered.

Hope you like the story so far still more to come yay

Luna (Kim/me): hey people just so ya know Skyler is my best friend in real life too yeah

Skyler (Jo/her): ya got that right mate and then there is BC we know her too but...

ppgz&rrbz: about time you put us init

me: I wasn't gunna put ya init (I'm dead meat...oh well I'll live)

ppgz: that's just mean girl

me and jo: bye bye don't forget to r&r BYE


End file.
